Runway Ready
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: Kim and Grace are world famous models and Jack and Jerry are one of the most famous fashion designer's sons. Kim and Grace get a job modeling the designers clothes and they soon meet Jack and Jerry. Will fame keep Jack and Kim and Grace and Jerry apart, or will it be happy ever after for these two couples?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Runway Ready**

**Grace's POV**

I looked in the mirror. I was not the same person. Let me introduce myself. My name is Grace West, I am 17 years old, I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, and I'm a model. I started modeling when I was 15 with my best friend in the entire world, Kim Crawford. Right now we are both modeling for Felicity Rouge **(A/N: I have no idea if this is an actual designer or not…)**. I am dressed in and elegant yet simple red gown that has mini black flowers trailing diagonally down the bodice. For accessories, I have a metallic black clutch, a black gold ring with red jewels, with a matching bracelet and necklace, and I have pumps of the same material as the clutch on. For my hair, I have it in an elegant topknot with a few black and red pins here and there. I give Kim a once over and hold my thumbs up. She is wearing a yellow camisole, with a black crop sleeved blazer over, blue denim skinny jeans, black heel boots, and a black eternity scarf. She walks up to me.

"Damn girl! You look gorgeous!"

I laugh, "Thank you! I can say the same for you!"

"Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall, muscular dark haired guy that looks around my age. I would guess by the way that he was muttering under his breath in Spanish that he was Latino. I realized that I was staring only when he caught my eye and winked at me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Kim.

"Yes, Kim?"

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me! I saw you staring at that guy and I also saw him wink at you!"

"Shh, keep it down! Let's just tell the whole world that this happened!"

"Go talk to him!"

"Uh, no way!"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"You're gonna whether you like it or not!"

"Wait, what are you talki- whoa!" I say as I am pushed severely toward the guy. I have trouble stopping as I am in 4 inch heels. I collide with the guy's chest and step back, a little wobbly.

I gasp, "I am so sorry! My friend pushed me, and being in these heels makes it really hard to stop…"

He chuckles, "It's alright Mamacita! I know how hard my mom's designs can be hard to walk or even move in."

I gasp again, even louder this time, "_You _are Felicity's adopted son? I mean, uh, wow, that's so cool!"

He starts laughing so hard that he's practically doubled over. I just look at him in disbelief. "You- you're face w-when you found out who I w-was! Yes, my name is Jerry. And your name is?"

I was still shocked at his laughing fit, but I answered anyway, "My name is Grace. Grace West."

"Oh! I heard my mom say that you and your friend were her new models. Your friend is Kim, right? Kim Crawford?"

"Yep! We've been best friends forever."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to tell my brother…"

I look at him suspiciously.

"Oh look, there he is right now." Jerry said, pointing at someone behind me. "Oh, and look at who he's talking to."

I turned around and see a blonde- no, wait, that was Kim talking to Jack.

**So there is the first chapter! No need to fear, the next chapter will be here! Review please!**

**Neon Colours :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it.**

**Kim's POV**

"Hello." I hear a deep voice say, "You must be Kim Crawford."

I turn, only to see a tall, muscular man, about my age. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.

_Damn, he's hot!_

_**Oh would you be quiet Kim?**_

Realizing that I hadn't answered yet, I stutter out, "Y-yeah, I am."

_Relax, Kim, you don't know this guy. You've got this._

He smirks at me and introduces himself, "I'm Jack Brewer."

"Oh, so you're Felicity's other son? Cool."

"Yeah, and that," he says pointing to the man talking to Grace, "is Jerry. He's my adopted brother."

"So, is this supposed to impress me?"

Jack raises his eyebrow, "So, being the son of your boss doesn't impress you the _slightest _bit?"

I pretend to contemplate, "Hmm, no not really."

"Kim Crawford and Grace West? You're up!" Says Dave, the director of the fashion show.

I look over at Grace and nod. She smiles back and we walk over to the entrance of the catwalk.

_**Three, two, one… follow Grace, Kim, follow Grace. Okay, left, right, left, right, left, right, turn, don't smile, don't smile, don't smile! Don't trip, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. Okay, we're all good.**_

Grace and I hi-five, and then scurry to the change rooms. Since we are rookie models when working for Felicity, Grace and I only wear one outfit per show. I change into my regular clothes and hurry to meet Grace at the entrance. I notices her waving at me, but a hand catches my shoulder before I can reach her. It's Jack.

"I was hoping to ask if I could get your number? Maybe we can get together sometime for coffee or something?"

"Oh, sure!" He hands me his phone and I put my number in. He does the same to my phone, and he bids me goodbye. I smile and wave. This was going to be a pretty fun job.


	3. Author's Note

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY.**_

_**I am very sorry that I haven't been writing much. On the 19**__**th**__**, it was my moving date, so I had to pack up a lot and then unpack it. It took me quite a while, and while I'd much rather be writing than packing, I couldn't because everything HAD TO BE DONE by the 19**__**th**__**. As I am trying to settle in in my new town, I will be going on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but before I start posting again, I will post another A/N. I will still be writing, but just not as much, and I won't be posting it. Now that I am going into high school, I need to put that as a priority. I am going to put a few ideas that I have had in the past few months down, and you can give me feedback. It will help a lot and thank you for following and favouriting me and my stories.**_

_**Until Next, Taylor**_

_**Story Ideas:**_

_**(They're not all Kickin' It stories)**_

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot line: Grace has a YouTube channel where she vlogs and does tags. She always refers to a guy as 'HIM' and Jerry watches her channel all the time and wants to find out who 'HIM' is. He begins to search for answers. (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot line: Jack tried to find out who Kim likes out of jealousy after overhearing her talk about a 'guy who would never like her back' to Grace. After a while, she freaks out on him, and there is a big confrontation at the dojo where she tells him that she likes him and avoids him for days. Finally they talk and get together. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace, Kim and Jack  
Plot line: On Grace and Kim's YouTube account, they do the best friend tag and the boyfriend tag with the boys. (Two shot, they are all couples, Jerry is very OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Pretty Little Liars  
Pairing: Spencer and Toby  
Plot line: (Multi chap fic, major AU, Ali is alive and very OOC, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Maya is alive, there is no 'A', Memily) Spencer and Toby have just met at university. Spencer is to become an English Major and Toby is to become a physical instructor. As soon as they meet, sparks fly, but will mean girl Jenna keep them apart?

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Jesse and Becca  
Plot line: When Jesse had first laid eyes on Becca, he didn't think that she'd be stuck in his head every minute of the day. He doesn't expect to start caring for her so much, but sometimes what you don't expect happens. When Jesse realizes how strong his feelings for Becca are, he is determined to show her how much he cares. But Becca has always been the type of person to build up walls that are very hard for people to knock down, so it's definitely not going to be easy for Jesse to make her believe him. But he is willing to do anything. (Multi chap fic)

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Stacie and Donald  
Plot line: He's the ladies man and she's the player… nothing more ironic than that. It all starts at the riff off, where they seem to be singing to each other. No one else notices the instant chemistry between the two, but Stacie and Donald do. Donald decides to do something about what he feels, so he goes over to her room one night to tell her and ask her if she somehow felt it too. She knows she does, so from there they begin their secret relationship.. It only gets complicated when Aubrey starts to get suspicious and Stacie's ex comes back.

Category: New Years Eve  
Pairing: Haley and Seth  
Plot line: Haley is bullied by the girl that kisses Seth in the movie and Seth stands up for Haley after she runs off. He runs after her and comforts her. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot Line: Jerry and Grace knew each other for years before they both went off onto collage. They don't know each other very well, but when they run into each other at their new jobs, sparks fly. The only thing is, Grace has a fiancé, and Jerry may never get his chance.

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot Line: Kim and Jack have never met each other before. Jack goes to a high school on the opposite end of Seaford, while Kim goes to high school with Grace. Since Grace and Jack work together at a fro-yo shop, they text each other. One weekend at a carnival, what was supposed to be Jack and Grace's date turns out to be Jack and Kim's date. Follow them on the next three weeks as Kim deals with Jack, Grace, and an unrelenting ex-boyfriend that won't take a hint {Jerry} (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, slightly AU)

I was thinking of maybe doing a parody for a few different shows and movies, or a crossover. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! I'll talk to you soon! :)

-Taylor


	4. Songfic Sundays

In October I will start _**Songfic Sundays**_. I will- or you will, it all depends- choose a song, show/book/movie, and pairing to write a one-shot about. I also will be coming off of hiatus as well sometime in October because I fell like I will probably be settled in at school by then. Please vote on a day that would be best to update regularly. I can only handle two days a week, and Sunday is songfic day so please help me think of another day.


End file.
